nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fox 64
|system1JP = April 27, 1997 |system1EU = |system1AU = October 20, 1997 |system1CH = November 17, 2003 |system2NA = April 2, 2007 |system2JP = April 17, 2007 |system2EU = April 20, 2007 |system2AU = April 20, 2007 |system2KO = June 25, 2008 |system3 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system3NA = January 19, 2017 |system3JP = August 31, 2016 |system3EU = March 24, 2016 |system3AU = March 24, 2016 |class1 = Club Nintendo |accessory1 = Classic Controller (not required) |genre = Rail shooter |size = 99.61 MB |rating = x |ESRB = E |PEGI = 7 |CERO = A |USK = 12 |ACB = PG |Fix = a }} Star Fox 64 (called Lylat Wars in PAL regions) is a video game for the Nintendo 64 that was released in 1997. It is noted as being the first video game that used the innovative Rumble Pak that is commonly used in today's video games. The game was renamed Lylat Wars in Europe, because the name "Star Fox" was already registered by a company called Mythicon. Star Fox was originally going to have a sequel on the NES simply named Star Fox 2, which was finished but eventually cancelled. Much of the leftovers was transferred over to Star Fox 64, although Star Fox Command better resembles the original. Star Fox 64 was later remade for the Nintendo 3DS in 2012 titled Star Fox 64 3D. Story The game's story is, essentially, a remake of Star Fox for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. General Pepper has sent James McCloud (Fox McCloud's father), Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar to Venom stop Andross, but when they arrive Pigma betrays them. Peppy escapes but James is presumed dead. One year later, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad join Peppy to take down Andross. Gameplay The game has gameplay similar to the original video game Star Fox which was released on the SNES. While the Arwing stages make a triumphant return, there are also stages where you can ride in new vehicles such as a tank called the Landmaster and in a submarine called the Blue Marine though a majority of the stages require you to control an Arwing. Many critics also praise the voice acting used both in and out of gameplay, where the characters gave you plenty of tidbits of information, as well as memorable (and sometimes annoying) quotes such as Peppy's often repeated "Do a barrel roll!" and "Try a somersault!" quotes. Other memorable quotes include General Pepper's "We need your help, Star Fox!", Peppy's "Careful, it's a trap!", Andrew Oikonny's "Uncle Andross!", and Falco's "Hey Einstien, I'm on your side!". Reception This game is the most popular title in the series, garnering critical acclaim, as it holds an 89.01% on GameRankings. Some fans, however, were particularly annoyed with some of the voice acting, particularly Slippy’s. Trivia *The frozen planet Fichina was mislabeled as Fortuna in Star Fox 64 due to a translation error. *This game has been subject to several memes, particularly "Do a barrel roll!", taken from Peppy's insisting of you doing so in the game. *This game also came in a large box due to the fact that it was packaged with the Rumble Pack *''Star Fox 64'' was available on Club Nintendo for 250 coins (only for the Wii). * Much of the music was inspired by the Thunderbird TV showhttp://www.ign.com/articles/2014/12/10/a-music-trivia-tour-with-nintendos-koji-kondo Gallery References External links *''Star Fox 64'' at Nintendo.com *''Star Fox 64'' at Virtual Console Reviews ES: Star Fox 64 JA: スターフォックス64 Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Nintendo 64) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo 64) Category:1997 video games Category:2007 video games Category:Star Fox games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:2016 video games Category:Rail shooters Category:Shooter games Category:Club Nintendo Category:2003 video games Category:Player's Choice games